The Secret Behind Smash Brothers
by Redemerald6
Summary: It not just a game... Not any more. When a simple game is really a training simulation and three teens grab some attention it's up to their new partners to teach them and be taught. What is the reason and how can they help?
1. Jei

The Secret Behind Smash Brothers.

Chapter: Jei

I don't own Smash Brothers.

"Chris, you terrible person! I deserve it more!" I winced as my best friend yelled at her brother for getting the smash ball for the tenth time. Chris rolled his eyes and continued playing the game. I tried to ignore them in favor of guiding Meta Knight unnoticed toward Ren's Samus. Unknown to my friend and her brother, I had managed to get a hold of a "spanky fan" as they called it. I maneuvered the dark creature and began hitting the robotic suit, successfully drawing Ren's attention back to the game. Before she could land a blow, however, I moved the Knight away just as Chris came up from behind. Samus' cannon barely missed Meta Knight's shoe, but Ike wasn't so lucky. The poor character was blasted out of the arena with a cry of despair from Chris.

I half imagined Meta Knight hiding in some corner with a smirk as his eyes flashed a deep gold, showing his joy that he lived to fight again. In the mean time, Chris looked ready to throw his wiimote, and most likely would have if it weren't tied to his wrist. Ren was cracking up and saying that Karma was wonderful. I smiled, loving playing the "peacekeeper" between the two. The truth is, while they had been playing Smash Brothers for years, I was still learning. I only became interested a few months ago. It was fun to mess with them. I never win against them, but I have beaten others.

The clock ran out and showed the winner to be Chris again. He was, most of the time. He smirked and we started up a new game. Chris chose Link this time, Ren chose Marth, and I chose Lucario.

Elsewhere

Five figures watched a large screen. On one side, it showed the three teens playing the "game," and on the other, it show how they each faired. Marth spoke, wincing as "he" was smacked by a light saber by the child playing Lucario. "They're younger than any of the others who've passed the test. Are they certain?" he looked up at three regal looking others. One stepped forward and proved to be Link "I asked the same thing. They weren't pleased that I questioned them, but they said they were sure."

Meta Knight watched his future partner and spoke only to Lucario, as he too would be working with him. "She is good, but she hides it. She only moves if it stops the brother and sister from fighting." Lucario nodded "I wonder what she will be like in person. I doubt she is that docile at home."

Link and Ike were having a similar conversation a little ways away. "He's cocky, but I don't feel he is disloyal. He may be quite devoted; we'll just need to soften that thick skull of his." Link smiled to his new partner. The hero of time sighed when he got no response. They boy's fighting style was very like his own. He wasn't worried about that… But he and Ike had never really gotten along. This was going to be interesting.

Samus and Marth didn't say anything, but they thought the exact same thing as they witnessed Ren's imbalanced laugh when an anti-matter bomb exploded on her character: "This girl scares me."

Meta knight saw a flash of black from the windowed door behind the teens. "If we are going to collect them, we must go now. The shadows are onto us."

Back at the house

"Yes! About time!" I cried jumping up and down as Lucario bowed and Link and Marth politely clapped behind him. Ren smiled and put down her wiimote. "Nice work, Jei. You're improving..."

"And you're right," Chris cut in, "It is about time!" I laughed and we sat down to start another game when I saw that it was getting pretty late. "Oh scrap, I need to go." I said getting up and stretching. Ren frowned; she's known that I have a secret for years but never seemed to put her finger on it. Thank goodness. I waved goodbye and ran toward the door. I was about to open it when it was smashed in by… Okay, don't laugh at me for fangirling, Dark Link. The only thing that kept me from tackling the man in a hug was the fact that he was holding a sword at my throat.

I backed away wide eyed "Um, Chris, there's someone at the door for you." I called to the two, backing further into the house. I heard Ren from the other room. "Hang on, that can't be right. You're too obnoxious to have visitors." I had finally been backed into their line of sight. "Jei, who is..?" before she could finish, the sword came into view as well. "Y-you know, this would be totally cool if he wasn't trying to kill me." I stammered as I ran out of the path of his sword to their side. I watched as he reached for something on his back. He then produced a boomerang. Quicker then I saw, he threw it at Chris, who hit the deck. "One quick question!" Ren yelped ducking away from the boomerang. Dark Link froze and watched her expectantly, if not a bit surprised. She smiled, a look that could have been thought by an innocent bystander to be almost sweet. I knew better… "Are you flammable?"

"I think she broke him…" I thought as Dark Link stood there staring at her, wondering if Ren was serious. "Did you really just ask me that?" he asked, shocking me. "OH MY GODS, YOU CAN TALK!" I squealed in a very… unfangirly way. I jumped up and down, like a child outside a toy store after being told she can have all the toys she wants. "Iknowyouaregoingtokillus, butcanIdiehuggingyou? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" I jabbered excitedly. "Um, what?" he muttered backing away from us now. "Please, please, please, can I hug you before I die? Heck, you can kill me while I'm hugging you!" I translated a bit slower. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ren moving toward the demonic elf-thing. I held his attention with my overactive fangirling while she moved behind him and pulled out a lighter. I didn't even know she had on her... She lit his tunic, and then moved out of the way. "Oh, and one more thing." I said cutting short my monologue about how jealous I was of his hair color. "What?" he groaned in annoyance. "Your clothes are on fire."

He yelled in shock and horror as he tried to put the fire out. I acted fast, grabbing one of Ren's handmade candles off the mantle and throwing it at him with a force that came from years of pitching softball. The candle hit him in the base of his skull, and he crumpled to the floor. As I caught my breath, I smiled, looking at the other two. "That was cool." I panted. They nodded and grinned. Suddenly Chris' smile vanished and he yelled "Hit the deck! He's got a bob-omb!" we all dove behind the couch as the bomb exploded. I peeked around the couch to see what had happened. I smiled. The living room was a wreck, but Dark Link was out cold again. This time, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

We stood up and sighed, and I flopped onto the couch with a grin. "That was insanely fun." laughed Ren sitting next to me. Chris sat at my other side and picked up his controller, only to have it shot out of his hand. We turned to see the dark versions of all the other Smash Brothers characters. Dark Zelda currently had her bow aimed at us. "OH, COME ON!" I yelled in frustration.


	2. Jei: again

The Secret Behind Smash Brothers

Chapter 2: Jei

I don't own Smash Brothers

I ducked down behind the couch again as Chris threw another bob-omb out the (mostly) blockaded door. It's been an hour, and the shadows still haven't left. We managed to deal with the ones who managed to get through the blockade, but there were still so many... Still, we were doing pretty well. We had looted all the shadows that got in, and so far, I had a bow and unlimited arrows thanks to Dark Zelda, Ren had somehow been able to get her hands on a fire flower, and Chris had a baseball bat and several bombs.

"We could really use some help here," he growled as he flopped down next to me. "If you want to surrender be my guest." I shot back. "I just thought a tough quarterback like you could handle a few…PIKMIN!" I meant to say shadows but that worked even better. When all else fails, challenge Chris' manliness. He smacked the pikmin that came in and it flew into the wall. I ran over and tied it up by its stem with a few other pikmin that had made it through.

Outside

Meta Knight hid in a tree and watched as the children fought off who they could. They had held out well, but they needed help, and soon. Link was down there, fighting alongside Marth, Samus, and Ike. Link managed to get to the front, close to the house, when an arrow barley missed his arm. He grabbed it and threw it back through the slot it came from.

In the house

I gasped when I saw what looked like Dark Link. I aimed and shot at him; he had already been inside the house. If he got to anyone else, he could tell them our weak points. I yelped as the arrow I shot narrowly missed my right ear. I grabbed it again and shot it back. I would giggle at this later, but Chris and Ren were watching me play this constant game of catch and fire. He caught it, threw it back, I caught it and shot it again.

Outside

Lucario watched in amusement as the battle of wills raged on between Link and his new partner, Janea, or Jei as her friends called her. "I told you she wasn't that docile." The creature's eyes shone pinkish red, which Lucario believed meant affection. "I think Meta Knight and I will work well with this young maiden," He thought to himself.

All their enemies had left after hearing that reinforcements were coming. Now it was down to the two with the arrow. Finally, Ike walked to his new partner's side, caught the arrow, and snapped it in two. "If you two are quite finished, we have new partners to meet." He growled throwing the two halves to the ground.

From inside the house, light spilled from the now cleared window door. Standing in its frame were the three teens, our new partners.

Inside

"J," Ren grumbled as I continued to fire the arrow back. "J?" another figure moved toward Link and I aimed at him. "J!" I looked at her confused. She pointed to the corner where Dark Link still sat tied up by the fireplace. "Oh, um, right. So, not Dark Link?" I mumbled.

We moved the stuff away from the door to shed some light on the situation. Outside stood Link, Ike, Marth, Samus, and coming out of the trees, Lucario and Meta Knight.

I reacted about the same as any Smash Brothers fangir… um, player. I fainted. DON'T JUDGE ME!


	3. Ren

The Secret Behind Smash Brothers

Chapter 3: Ren

I'm pretty sure if I owned Smash Brothers, I wouldn't have said I didn't in the last two chapters.

Jei takes the world too literally. I mean, she essentially lives at anime conventions and such. And yet, the possibility that these people were cosplayers never occurred to her. That doesn't explain why they would lay siege to the house… Still, there are plenty of explanations more logical (or at least, more physically possible) than video game characters coming to life. But she sees what she wants to see, I guess. Jei is a closet fangirl.

Anyway, the Shadows had basically cleared out once they showed up. Since we didn't have to deal with them anymore, I decided to find out what the heck was going on. I mean, who mugs people with swords?! This is the 21st century! It seems like if they really wanted us dead they would've just used grenades or Molotov cocktails or something. But then, Shadow-Link's bomb blew up in his face, and even that didn't kill him. It seemed like they wanted us alive.

I had a million questions for them, but I decided to start with the most obvious: "How do you exist?"

They seemed pretty taken aback by that… I have that effect on people. Samus was the first to recover.

"We used a reality gate. Our dimension… We have a problem. We're recruiting you."

Well, that was assuming too much. It was entertaining and all, but I wasn't about to drop everything to help a bunch of people who didn't even answer my question with an unspecified problem. I opened my mouth to protest, but Ike didn't have the patience for it. "Enough of this," He barked. "Those shadows won't stay gone for long."

Marth nodded and pulled out a weird knife with a transparent blade. It was impossible to focus on. Every time I looked at it, it seemed to waver, like I was seeing it through a heat haze. He started slashing at… Nothing, apparently. He looked kind of ridiculous, but the other five were staring at him with completely straight faces. Actually, they looked almost reverent. Slowly, the part of space he was slashing at started to fade. Eventually all you could see of it was a twisting ball of blue light, about five feet across. I looked around at the back of it, but nothing had changed. It just looked like it always did. I could even see the six of them through the pocket of space that no longer existed.

Lucario picked up the still-unconscious Jei and stepped toward the portal. Meta Knight soon followed. The rest of them just stared at Chris and me. At least they were smart enough to make sure we cooperated…

Chris and I glanced at each other, silently debating whether to put up a fight. But we did sort of have to go after Jei, and let's face it; I'd been bored out of my mind for weeks. This looked interesting. I stepped through the portal, followed by my brother and four people with the ability to completely break physics. I'd have to figure that out, later…


	4. Chris

The Secret Behind Smash Brothers

Chapter 4: The Chris Perspective

Jei, who had woken only moments ago, stepped carefully into – well, nothing, and disappeared. If this was a trans-dimensional portal, it was acting rather strangely, Chris thought. He had seen plenty of movies regarding this sort of thing, and he knew from a sort of third-person perspective experience that no self respecting reality portal should be acting like this, what with its lack of swirling vertices behind what he assumed was a tear in the time-space continuum.

Chris stared at the tear, which didn't appear to be doing anything. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, opened them, and peeked once more at the tear in space. It continued to do nothing. He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbed them vigorously, opened them for what he decided was the final time, and stared as hard as he could at the tear for a good twenty seconds. The tear obstinately persisted in its inactivity.

Deciding at last that it was safe and would continue to do as little as possible, Chris put a tentative foot into the tear. 'Well, that was easy,' he thought, just in time to watch the world explode. First, the sun shattered. It was quickly followed by the sky, the earth, and a multitude of multicolored ferrets. The shattered pieces of light arranged themselves quite helpfully into a spiral staircase that faded from view some unknown distance above him.

Chris assumed he was either dead or dreaming, so there was nothing to stop him from climbing the staircase and finding what was at the top. In fact, Chris was neither of these things, but in a previously unknown form of shock, in which the victim sees something so unrealistic that the brain decides to do something unpredictable, and accept everything it sees, albeit in a sort of sideways manner. Anyhow, Chris began to climb, but was stopped by a tap on his shoulder from behind, which happened to belong to his sister, Ren.

"Was that a pink ferret?" she asked, which mildly annoyed Chris, as it seemed the wrong question to ask; only he couldn't decide why. This bothered him even more, so he refused to answer her out of spite, but instead, turned to climb the staircase, briefly stopping to stomp on a patch of what he suspected was shattered pink ferret.

Chris and Ren quickly caught up with Jei, who was staring into the distance with a look of confused ecstasy. The three climbed in silence, until they reached the top of the staircase, where there were three multicolored doors waiting for them.

The doors were conveniently labeled _Chris, Ren, _and_ Jei._ Of course, having watched plenty of horror movies and Scooby-Doo, Chris knew exactly what to do.

"We should split up," he suggested, a sentiment that was strangely shared by both of his companions. They each passed through a door marked by their name, and Chris emerged into a hallway to find Ike, holding a sword to his throat. After a moment of confusion, Chris realized with some confusion that Ike was holding the sword all wrong, holding the blade with the hilt pointed at Chris. Chris made an executive decision to remove the sword before Ike had a chance to correct his mistake.

He grabbed the sword from Ike, and prepared to attack, only to find two more swords pointing at him, correctly this time. "Well then, let's go," suggested Link, to Chris's amazement.

'Why not?' Chris thought, it's just a dream. "So who are you guys?" he asked.

"Is that some sort of trick question?" Ike wondered aloud. "I'm Ike, and this is Link. I assumed you would know that for all the time you've spent playing as both of us."

"Sure, of course?" Chris replied. So where are we headed?

"See for yourself," said Link, opening a door that Chris was almost certain had not been there a second ago. The door opened revealing a sight beyond anything he had seen before.


	5. Jei: new weapon

The Secret Behind Smash Brothers.

Chapter 5: Jei

I stirred awake and almost fainted again when I found myself in Lucario's arms. I shook off the wave of shock and requested to be put down. My friends were behind me looking at, what I can only guess was a rip in time and space. I looked at Meta Knight, who motioned toward it, and took a deep breath before running in with my eyes closed. I ran quite a ways before opening my eyes.

When I did, I saw I was near the top of a very tall stair case. I stopped and fought not to look down. I heard foot falls and turned to find Chris and Ren had caught up with me. We climbed the rest of the way together and at the top, found three doors, each one bearing a name, our names. I felt nervous 'Stupid paranoia!' I thought as Chris announced that we should split up (in a voice similar to Fred in Scooby Doo.)

I again took a deep breath before stepping through the door, this time walking. One second there was nothing but light, the next Meta Knight is holding out what l could only guess was a staff. I tentatively took it and looked it over. It wasn't anything unusual. Only a long oak staff with a sharp brass tip. IT was well made and well balanced, but that was really all I could say for it. It was a bit lack luster. I looked to the other two and raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?" I asked calmly.

Lucario spoke first "To protect you." Meta Knight joined in "It is part of an old lance of mine. I think you might find more use for it then I did." I stared at the item with a mixture of hatred and awe. Awe because it had once been owned by Meta Knight. Hatred because the fact they gave it to me made me think they didn't think I could handle myself.

All those thoughts, however, vanished when I noticed a small indentation near the top. It was diamond shaped and about as big as a diamond on a playing card. I looked it closer and asked "What was here?" Meta Knight's eyes shifted to blue as he took the staff and examined the mark. "I've never noticed the marking before. It certainly wasn't there before I gave it to you." I took it back carefully and sat down looking at the dent. "Hm, maybe if I…" I pulled out a diamond shaped pendent I had found at th… never mind where I found it. I placed it into the mark and gasped as a flash of power surged through my veins.

I didn't drop it despite my wish to. I stood and gave it one last look over. I smiled and took a ruby red ribbon and tied it just under the diamond, which seemed to be held fast in place. I then look at the two. Meta Knight's eyes were green now. Which I think means stern or serious and Lucario didn't need mood eyes to tell me he was surprised. "What now?" I asked leaning on my new weapon (Much like my favorite character in Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost.) and watching them closer. "Nothing… Let's go." said Lucario shaking his head. "Go? Where?" I asked running to stay at their side. "See for yourself."


	6. Ren: new weapon

The Secret Behind Smash Brothers.

Chapter 6: Ren

Another door. Well, that was inefficient... If they were going to bend time and space, couldn't they just have the portal lead to wherever this door goes? I guess it could have just been a normal, non-trans-dimensional-portal door, but I just decided it wasn't. This place seemed to destroy logic along with physics.

We stepped through the doors without a second thought. It wasn't a normal door, as far as I could tell. I had the sense of being dissolved, but it was over in just a few seconds. I ended up in a brightly lit, sterile room. The walls and floor were made of some kind of white metal. The room was bare except for a long table against one wall and glass cases set into the others. The cases held an impressive array of high-tech weapons. If they had access to these, I couldn't understand why they went around with swords all the time.

Samus and Marth were there too. In retrospect, it was a little late for interrogation. But I decided to try it anyway.

"Where is this?"

Samus answered first. "This is an alternate dimension. The one we're from."

I was still a little disoriented from the effects of the portal, and things just weren't registering the way they were supposed to. It took me awhile to connect the dots. I guess Marth noticed my blank expression.

"It's Smash Bros. You're in the game."

Well, that drove the point home. "WHAAAT? I asked. Even after all this, that was a lot to take in. A hundred questions ran through my mind. I asked the one that was most interesting. If this was a video game, maybe I had some of the same abilities as a video game character... "Does that make me immortal?"

That wasn't exactly what they were expecting. "Normally, yes." Samus said. "But with all that's happened lately, no. You'll have to be careful."

That was disappointing. Still, I'd been mortal before. I could deal with it here, too.

Speaking of which, they did tell me what dimension I was in. But as to where I was specifically, I still had no clue.

They seemed to read my mind. "This is Samus's personal armory." Marth explained. "We brought you here because-"

Samus cut him off. "You need a weapon."

"Cool!" I said. "Can I have Marth's reality knife?"

"No!" They said in unison. I heard the unease in their voices, so I dropped that idea. Too bad, though... I could've had so much fun with that thing...

Samus opened one of the cases. She took out a smallish gun and handed it to me. It wasn't as fancy as most of the stuff in here, but it had a nice weight. I could tell somehow that it could do some damage.

"You've seen my gun in the game, right?" She questioned me. "The one I have without the suit?" I nodded. "Good. This is a spare. It's exactly like that one. You might have to practice with it a little, but you'll figure it out."

I would figure it out... That electric whip thing was epic, if you could do it right. I decided to test it then and there.

I forgot completely that we were in a metal room. Let me tell you, that gun is intense. I didn't leave it on for long, but it was long enough. The shock overcame me and I crumpled to the floor. Some start... I'd only been here five minutes and I was already unconscious. At least it wasn't from fangirling euphoria. But shooting the floor in a metal room... I guess I'm not that much more logical than Jei after all.


End file.
